Katniss, Daughter of Apollo
by valkbus-warrior
Summary: In a world where mortals look down on demigods, they seperate Greek and Roman Demigods into camps, which are called Camp Half-Blood (Greek) & Camp Jupiter (Roman). After the 74th Hunger Games, where it is clear President Snow is set on killing them, Katniss and Peeta escapes from District 12 with the help of Gale, searching for these mysterious camps. Will they survive?
1. Prologue

In a world where mortals look down on demigods, they seperate Greek and Roman Demigods into camps, which are called Camp Half-Blood (Greek) & Camp Jupiter (Roman). After the 74th Hunger Games, where it is clear President Snow is set on killing them, Katniss and Peeta escapes from District 12 with the help of Gale, searching for these mysterious camps. When they meet Grover in a forest, their world changes forever as they are asked to help the gods.

DISCLAIMER: THE HUNGER GAMES, PJO, AND HOO ARE NOT MINE. I WILL ONLY CLAIM CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE CREATED, AND PHOTOS I HAVE EDITED


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hallo~ :D I finally have a solid plot, with a LOT of help from my friend :D

**Disclaimer:** THG & PJO/HOO do NOT belong to me, and the only things that I will claim are characters I create and photos I have made/edited.

**Plot:** The plot is set after the 74th Hunger Games, and the HOO series are FINISHED. Obviously I will not add details about the HOO series starting from HoH, so it won't ruin the series.

**Chapter 1**

2,000 years ago, people who knew about them would have respected demi-gods, but in the land of Panem, they scorned them, jeering that they were only half-human, and the other half was a part of a god who would go around sleeping with other mortals and immortals alike, and that they were the results of a one night-stand.

Chiron was thinking about this once again, sadly, and the way they had been forced to live in.

Camp Half-Blood was a camp for the children of the Greek Gods, where he supervised activities. His counter-part, Lupa, supervised Camp Jupiter, which was for Roman demi-gods, but not as openly, preferring to work in her lands.

Percy Jackson, the most powerful Greek demi-god of the century, was visiting Camp Jupiter with Annabeth and the others of the 7 in CHB, leaving him with Peleus, the dragon, and the rest of the camp. Camp had continued as 'normally' as it could, after the war with Gaea, although there were still signs of the war, with traces of ruined land around the area.

Luckily, the mortals had not chosen that demi-gods were 'worthy' enough to compete in their 'Hunger Games' this year once again, a game where 2 'tributes', 1 boy and 1 girl, ages 11 to 18, chosen from each of the 12 Districts to fight to the death in the Capitol, the city of the rich made for entertainment.

Apparently, 2 tributes from District 12, the district with wide-stricken poverty, a girl named Katniss and a boy named Peeta, had upset the upper government of the Capitol by trying to suicide at the same time, to ruin the games.

If their luck held out (usually it didn't), they would not come here if a civil war broke out between the districts and the Capitol. There already has been too many bloodshed, from the War with the Titans to Mother Earth itself... the demi-gods should not have to be involved.

Chiron lifted his hooves out of the magical contraption that he had specifically designed to look like a wheelchair, stretching his calves. Being a centaur had its benefits, especially with long legs and hooves made for running to relief stress.

He trotted down the path towards the training grounds, looking up at the sky. It was a very dark sky today, even if it was the afternoon. The gods must be angry again... 'Gods above, please do not bring harm to my camp soon...' he prayed, and went to the archery grounds to start Advanced Archery with his students.

* * *

**Teaser:** The HG characters and PJO/HOO characters are all coming out in the next chapter; this was really a prologue on stuff.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Percy leaned against the port side of the airborne ship, waving to the people in Camp Jupiter, before turning around to see Leo secretly slipping something down Coach Hedge's neck. He caught Percy's eye, and put his finger over his mouth cheekily, signaling him to keep quiet.

Laughing quietly, he surveyed how in a few seconds, Coach Hedge suddenly shot up, hopping up and down, as the back of his T-shirt lit up. He hit himself on the back with his club, and when he put it out, the glint in his eyes immediately showed that he was enraged.

"Leo Valdez... DIE!" Percy amusedly watched them running around the deck, and Jason joined him with 2 glasses of Coke, one which was blue.

"A drink to cool off?" Jason asked.

"Thanks" Percy took the blue one, grinning his thanks, sipping as they watched Leo get pinned to the floor and forced to do 100 push-ups. The girls tutting as they walked by, Annabeth pressing his back down with her boot once before she walked pass.

Another typical day on the Argo II...

* * *

-In District 12-

It had been a month since the Hunger Games, and Katniss still had nightmares of the grueling time inside the arena; flashbacks of the mutations of the dead tributes, snarling at her face, Cato being torn apart, Rue dying in her hands, and the moment before she and Peeta could have died...

She wiped the sweat from her forehead, walking towards the kitchen where she got a glass of water.

After the games, she, her mother, and Primrose had moved to the houses for the Tributes who had won, in a house next to Peeta, where he lived with his parents. They still talked, but Katniss spent most of her time with Gale in the forest, hunting.

She helped him with food, since she had plenty of it, while Gale and his family were still struggling to be able to get by. She tried to give food to all the people that lived in the Seam, which she had lived in, till she had volunteered in place of her sister, and had somehow won, dividing bread and other types of food to the families that worked for money in mines.

She knew she and Peeta were under careful surveillance from the Capitol, from the little rebellious act they had shown in the 74th Hunger Games. They occasionally had little meetings in her bedroom with Gale, and Gale was persistent on fleeing.

"We can go to those demi something guys! They're like, half-god, half-human, right? They must have powers to be able to protect us!" Gale exclaimed.

"But you don't know if they're going to protect us or not!" Katniss argued back, "The Capitol is always advertising how dangerous and filthy the-"

"And they never actually tell the truth. Do they? They do say white lies though; maybe they're dangerous to THEM, but they won't actually do any harm to us; we're innocent." Peeta cut through.

"Good point, man!" Gale slapped him on the back. They still had a little tension towards each other, because of what happened at the Hunger Games between Katniss and Peeta, but they were still friendly with each other.

The sun slowly set as they kept discussing about escaping, and they decided to call it off for another day.

Katniss lay down on her bed, sighing, as she got ready for another night of nightmares.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katniss was enjoying her beauty sleep, when suddenly someone was shaking her awake.

"Katniss, wake up!" a voice whisper-yelled.

She rubbed her eyes, and when she looked up, she was greeted with an anxious-looking Gale and Peeta.

"What's with the noise outside?" She was suddenly wide awake, noticing red flashes outside of her window.

"The Capitol have sent Peacekeepers to wreck this place and capture everyone! We have to hurry and get ourselves out of here!" Gale explained, his gaze flicking outside every few seconds.

"What?! Wait, why? And what about Prim?" Katniss's head was spinning with confusion.

"Don't you get it?" Peeta hissed, "It's because of what we did at the Hunger Games! We have no time; Prim is smart, she'll get your mom and herself out of this. Hurry up! We've got our stuff, pack yours." They quickly got the stuff she needed, and ran out through the back door.

Outside was chaos; people were running, screaming, as Peacekeepers hand-cuffed people and threw them into trucks. There was fire burning houses, snuffing people out of their homes, and no sign of Primrose or her mother.

They sneaked through bushes, and when they got to the hole in the electrical fence, they crawled through and ran until they were out of breath and were sure no one would find them. Katniss panted, hunched over. Peeta and Gale were lying against a log, on their sides.

"We should," Peeta panted, "Get further away from there. They might be looking for people who escaped into the woods soon."

Gale and Katniss both nodded, and they ran through the forest for an hour, and decided to camp out for the night.

Jason rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking out for monsters. It was his shift, and in 10 minutes, it would be Frank's turn. He had been pinching, humming, and entertaining himself by playing with his Imperial gold coin, killing the occasional monster for the past 3 hours, and was exhausted. In about 8 hours, they would arrive at Camp-Half Blood.

Frank, Hazel, and he had decided to train at CHB, as they were more comfortable with the demi-gods there, and because most of their friends were from CHB (while Jason secretly just wanted to be where Piper was).

While he mulled over his thoughts, he jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder, and whipped his head around, to see Frank.

"Oh… Hey man," Jason said awkwardly, yawning and stretching his arms, "Is it your turn now?"

"Yeah, sorry if I startled you," Frank scratched his head, "You can go crash now, I'll handle the rest of the night. Cheer up! We're almost there." Frank smiled and patted him on the back as he sat down, and Jason mumbled a word of thanks and lumbered into his room and slumped onto his bunk, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

The Argo II was welcomed at Camp Half-Blood with a feast, where Percy had a competition with Leo on who could stuff their face with the most food, which made Annabeth roll her eyes and pushed both their heads into their plates.

After both of them wiped the rest of the food from their faces, they turned to Chiron, who had stomped his hoof on the floor.

"Hello and welcome back to Camp Half-Blood, we hope you enjoyed your stay there," Chiron said, smiling. "But, since you're back, we fully expect you to train everyday like all the other campers here." He looked at the Roman demigods, indicating that they were included.

"Yes, you too, kid." Mr. D suddenly pointed at Jason. "Just because you can fly in the sky and summon lightning doesn't mean you get to be excused. You are, unfortunately, my half-brother, which means I won't go easy on you, Granville."

"It's Grace, sir." Jason corrected. Percy leaned towards him and whispered, "He knows, he just does it to piss you off. It took 5 years for him to remember mine."

"What? Sir Leo over here saved you guys with his amazing powers of fire and making tacos." Leo pointed at himself, "I should be lounging near the lake with-" he got cut off by Piper, who had slapped his head, and said, "What he means is that he doesn't mind at all." Piper smiled forcefully, and pinched Leo in the back.

"Yeah! Sure, I'd love to climb a wall with lava pouring on me." Leo winced.

"Well then, you'll find your schedules in your cabins, and you must be at your first class by 8." Chiron said.

"Yes, now off to your stupid sing-a-long! Shoo!" While Dionysus shooed the campers away, he looked at the seven. "What are you kids doing? Go to the campfire or go to your cabins!"

Annabeth stood up, "I'm going to look at Daedalus' inventions for a little bit. Goodnight, guys." She kissed Percy and went to Cabin Eight.

"I am not looking forward to staying in the same room as Drew." Piper frowned.

"Hey, you're the counselor of your cabin, and besides, she's dead scared of you now, and she won't do anything." Hazel comforted her. "At least you don't have to be in a cabin alone with skulls staring at you in your sleep." She grimaced.

"Well, while you girls are complaining about your cabins, Leo's gonna have a great time with his homies" Leo grinned.

"You sure about that?" Frank smirked.

"Same goes to you, Chinese baby man. G'night!" Leo pretended to tip a hat at them, and went to his cabin.

"Meh, what is with him and naming people?" Frank grumbled.

"He's just jealous. He's the only one that's forever alone here. Let's go to sleep now, guys. Goodnight, Piper." He kissed her and they all went to bed.

* * *

Author's Note: In the original copy, these are two separate chapters, but they're both really short, so I just combined them :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

"...When are getting to the place where we're going, and where ARE we going?!" Katniss sighed, pushing a branch away from her face.

They had been trekking through the forest for several hours, occasionally stopping to eat the food that they'd managed to gather before escaping. Other than remarks on that they should stop, the trio hadn't talked much, as they were too focused on following Gale, who hadn't said anything about where they were going.

Gale remained silent, trudging along the path. Katniss continually pestered him, until he burst.

"We're going to Camp Half-Blood, where the demi-gods will help us. Now I suggest you be quiet if you want to stay on your feet, because there's gonna be a big slope."

So she stayed quiet and trudged on. When they finally got out of the forest, she almost laughed from the shock.

"A strawberry farm? Gale, are you serious about this?" Katniss choked, "3 days of walking through the forest, eating uncooked food, for this?"

"Be quiet for once. I have to concentrate." Gale took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"He must be crazy..." Katniss muttered.

"Just listen to him, he probably knows what he's doing, or he wouldn't have dragged us out here." Peeta gently said. She nodded and focused on Gale.

"I, Gale Hawthorne, request entry to Camp Half-Blood with Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Please accept this request." Gale said, loud and clear, towards the slope behind the strawberry farm.

Suddenly, much to their surprise, the strawberry farm shimmered away, revealing a dragon high up the hill, wrapped around a tree, staring at them. It seemed like it was about to approach them, but then was stopped by a figure that had appeared beside it.

WIth the figure, several more people appeared, and they went down the slope, towards the trio.

The figure in the lead smirked, and crossed her arms. "Lots of guts you got, asking for entry to Camp Half-Blood. You a demi-god, or just an idiot asking for trouble?"

Gale faltered, then regained his posture, saying, "Yes, we're not demi-gods, as far as we know of," he glanced at Peeta and Katniss, then turned back to the girl, "But our District has been destroyed, and we come here to look for ref-" he got cut off by the leader

"Do we look like a refuge camp to you?" She snarled, "Your kind sends us far away from you all, looking down on us, and you come and ask for our help-"

"That's more than enough, Clarisse." An old man in a wheelchair said, rolling up to them. He smiled kindly, and said, "Hello, I'm Chiron, the director of the camp. You're quite welcome here, especially if your home has been destroyed. You are most probably a demi-god anyway, knowing how to request an entrance into Camp Half-Blood." He raised an eyebrow.

Gale flushed, saying, "My mother has once told me if anything happened, that I come here and say what I have said."

The man stroked his beard, muttering, "Very curious. Well, we should introduce you to our campers. Clarisse, would you mind in bringing my wheelchair for me? My legs are quite cramped..."

"Of course, sir."

Then, magically, Chiron's body fell away from the legs in the wheelchair, and he stood up, human waist-up, but below he had the body of a horse, hooves and all.

"You're- you're a centaur." Katniss said in awe.

"And probably the last of my kind as well. Come on, up this way."

They went up the slope, Katniss anxiously giving a wide berth to the dragon, who snorted smoke at her.

When they reached the top of the slope, she heard Peeta take in a sharp breath, breathing out, "This is amazing."

And indeed it was. Laying out in front of them, was a layout of cabins shaped like in an oval, with an ampitheater and outdoor dining area in the middle, fire and all. Beyond the cabins was a shining lake, sparkling in the sun, and a big area for facilities next to it, including a climbing wall, alarmingly, that was pouring lava onto campers climbing it, who were nimbly dodging it.

"Quite a sight, isn't it? You'll come to love it as we do." Chiron gazed at the camp. "But first, we must get you a place to sleep. Follow me to the Hermes cabin. Clarisse," he looked at the girl, "Inform the others that they must gather at the dining area, I will inform Hermes."

As they seperated with the campers, the trio looked around them, admiring the camp. Some campers stopped to look at them, exchanging whispers and Katniss caught a few snippets, like "Mortal", "District", "Idiotic", "Refuge".

Peeta asked Chiron, "So are the cabins arranged so that all the children of one god sleep in a certain cabin?"

"Correct. And as you can see, they are also decorated in the aspect of there parents. Like Demeter, the goddess of agriculture, you can see the cabin has a roof made of grass." At their alarmed look, he chuckled. "The base is certainly solid, of course, but the top is made of grass. And Hephaestus, the god of metalwork and fire, have the workshop theme, don't you think?"

It did rather have a stemepunk theme going on, and she could see it had a number stamped onto it. 'Odd for male gods, even for female gods' she thought wonderingly. Everything seemed so organized.

"Ah, here we are. Welcome to Cabin Eleven." It was rather simple, with a staff with two snakes snaking above the door. A caduceus.

"Jake!" Chiron called out, "We have guests that will be joining you here at Cabin 11."

A boy came out, tall and sandy haired, with a grin on his face. "Hello, welcome to Cabin Eleven, the cabin of the god of travelers and messengers. Glad to meet 'cha." He shook all of their hands, exchanging pleasantries. "You'll come to like this cabin, unless you get claimed by your godly parent, that is, if you have one." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Let's get you your sleeping bags and stuff put in here, then we can go to the meeting. You can leave me with them now, Chrion."

"Thank you, I'll be waiting for you there." He trotted away.

They soon got all their stuff put in to one corner of the room, and when they were ready, they were led to the campfire by Will.

* * *

Just as she had thought, there were quite a lot of campers, estimating about 120 or so. As they followed Will, Chiron called, "All campers sit down at their tables." He gestured for the trio to stand beside him while Will went to a table full of campers with mischievious faces, under a caduceus.

"These three are our guests, chased out by the Capitol." Chiron said, "They particularly want these two." He pointed at me and Peeta, "Because of a rebellious act they did at the Hunger Games." Several campers whooped and whistled.

"I expect you all to treat them like you treat your friends, and to-" He faltered, when suddenly, lightning started flashing around Gale. Instead of panicking Gale looked shocked, as did all the other campers.

"We welcome you, Gale Hawthorne, as a son of Zeus. You will be moving to Cabin One with Jason." A handsome guy with blue eyes stepped forward, and gave his hand.

"Hey, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Never knew Dad got me a brother... and an older one at that" He grinned, "I've always wanted an older brother. Sit over here, dude." He brang him to the other side of the fireplace.

Then, campers started staring above her head, and she looked up. A harp-shaped instrument was floating in yellow above her. She tried waving it away, but it moved with her.

"You can't shoo your father away, Katniss." Chiron sounded amused.

She stared at him, "I have a father, and he's dead. He died in a mine explosion. He's not a god."

"Maybe not, but your mother might have found another person and settled with him after your father left." Chiron gently said. "Rise, Katniss Everdeen, as a daughter of Apollo."

She stood there, stunned. **Well, her archery skills was the reason she had survived the Hunger Games, but without her father who had taught her how to shoot... **She gasped.

"Chiron, is it possible that gods stay a bit with their children then disappear?" She asked in a small voice.

"Well.." He looked a little surprised at the question, "It does happen at times, if the god loves the mortal very much..." He snapped his head at her, "Do you think...?"

"I think he was my father." She choked.

Peeta patted her on the back, murmuring, "It's okay, it's okay, you know he's alive now, right? You can see him again."

She swallowed her tears back. "Yeah, but did he have to pretend he died?" She clenched her teeth.

"He was probably injured greatly. It was not him that caused the mine explosion." Chiron pointed out.

"Thinking about it, Dad seemed pretty battered when he visited a few years ago, for his standards." An Apollo camper recalled. "We were pretty surprised." The other campers nodded.

"He might have stayed longer if it wasn't for the explosion, Katniss." Chiron said. "But the mine explosion would have killed him if he was a mortal, he had to go."

"He would have left sooner or later." She was holding back her anger.

"Hey, consider being more thankful. Dad got us and left; he stayed for you. Be a little grateful." The Apollo camper said. He was tall and looked about 18, which meant he was 2 years older than her.

Then he smiled, "But we don't hold anything against you. My name's Danny. I'm the senior counseler of the Apollo Cabin. Jazmin will help you move your stuff." He pointed at a younger girl, who looked about 13, who smiled and waved.

**They all had such perfect teeth.** She randomly thought. She shook her head mentally. **Her dad had left her when she was older than 3, how had he gotten Jazmin? Hmmph. Left and was a player. Good to know her dad's better qualities.**

"And then there is you." Chiron looked at Peeta thoughtfully. "You haven't been claimed. Either your father is quite busy or you are a mortal. You won't have to move cabins for now."

Dionysus yawned. "Well that's all very good and all, but off you go to bed!"

The campers dispersed into their cabins, Peeta a being escorted by his counseler, except for 7 demigods and Gale that approached her. Jazmin saw who they were and squealed.

"Those are the 7 best demigods in our camp. They seem to be interested in you." She whispered, "I'll help you get your stuff, come when you're done talking." She ran to Cabin Eleven.

"Hey, Katniss" The guy called Jason grinned. "I'm Jason, and these guys." He signaled the others. "Are the Seven."

"Yes, and **I** have been here longer than you have, move it." a guy with black hair and emerald-green eyes shoved him out of the way. "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. This is my girlfriend Annabeth, daughter of Athena." A blonde with stormy eyes acknowledged her.

"That Latin elf over there is Leo." He flashed a mischeivous grin at her. "Hi, hottie." Another blonde hit him on the head. "That's Jason's gf, Piper, Aphrodite." Piper wrinkled her nose at the name of her mom.

"And those two are Frank and Hazel, Mars and Pluto, Ares and Hades, whatever, over there." They smiled and waved. The guy was bulky, but he had a baby face, which totally didn't match, and the girl had chocolate brown skin.

"We heard you and Peeta beat the Hunger Games." Percy grinned. "We're impressed. You must have awesome archery skills. Could you teach me? I always manage to shoot at Chiron's tail somehow."

"Because you're a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth interjected. She flashed a small smile at her, which was probably the biggest she had, considering her stormy gray eyes, she didn't seem like one to smile a lot. "All the boys here are doofuses. The girls, however, are not." She looked her over. "You seem like a girl who could kick a guys ass. Want to join us?"

"That'd be great, I guess." She was bewildered that the 'elite' group of demigods, according to Jazmin, would include her in their group.

"Great, show us your schedule tomorrow after breakfast, we're not allowed to sit at another cabin's bench. Goodnight!" They waved at her and went to their cabins.

She walked to Cabin Eleven, and helped Jazmin get her stuff into the Apollo Cabin.

After she brushed her teeth and made herself at home, she crashed on her bunk below Jazmin, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I think I'll just combine 2 chapters into one now :) Reviews, follows, and fans are always appreciated :D


End file.
